New Years with Shawn and Hunter
by ChaingangHeartbreaker
Summary: Shawn reflects on some moments of 2008 with Hunter by his side. Shawn/Hunter Shawter


_Okay, so here is our first fic. Sorry for the delay, we were with non-wrestling people. _

_Anyways, when it gets to DX part, we watched stuff, and this happened in real life. (:_

_We own nothing or no one in this story. _

* * *

"Hunter, it's almost a new year!" Shawn smiled, seemed to be excited.

"Yeah Shawn, it is almost a new year." Hunter sat on the couch right by his lover, and Shawn cuddled next to him.

Shawn then closed his eyes, not sleeping but thinking back about the good, and the bad of the year.

---Flashback---

_"Hunter, are you really going to Smackdown?" Shawn pouted, he didn't want his lover to leave. _

_"Shawn, I have too. It's best for the business." Hunter hugged and comforted Shawn. _

_"But…what about me?" Shawn looked up at Hunter, his eyes glazed. _

_"Shawn, we'll see each other, I know it. I'll come visit you on RAW whenever I can. And we have PPV's." Hunter told Shawn, hoping Shawn would be okay with that._

_"Who's going to protect me? Or drive me places?" Shawn was getting teary eyed. _

_"Shawn…don't cry." Hunter squeezed Shawn into a tight hug, he knew this hurt Shawn. It also hurt him. _

_"Hunter, we used to be together almost everyday. I'm going to miss you." Shawn said hugging Hunter back._

_"I know baby, I know." Hunter said breaking the hug._

_"I love you Shawn, and I will miss you. I'll call you later." Hunter kissed Shawn passionately on the lips and walked off._

_"I love you too." Shawn whispered, and looked down to the floor._

---Flashback End---

Hunter noticed Shawn wasn't hyper and excited now. "What's wrong Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"Just thinking of memories. Like when you got drafted to Smackdown." Shawn said, sounding kind of sad.

"Shawn. I'm here right now, lets forget about that at the moment, please."

Shawn smiled innocently.

Hunter looked down at the smiling Shawn, and smiled back.

---Flashback---

_"I'm sorry…I love you." Shawn looked up sad into the man's eyes he'd admired._

_He hit the Sweet Chin Music, the Nature Boy crying as he hit the floor. _

_Shawn felt guilty. People backstage were going to hate him even more than they did. He ended the best wrestler ever, career._

_"I'm sorry Ric." Shawn said backstage after Ric got cleaned up. _

_"Shawn, don't worry about it. I wanted you to do this." Flair said patting Shawn's back. _

_"I know." Shawn said but at that moment spotted his lover, Hunter._

_"Go get him." Flair laughed._

_Shawn went over to Hunter and hugged him. "I'm sorry." Shawn whispered._

_"For what?" Hunter said, hearing the sad voice of Shawn Michaels._

_"For ending your heroes career." Shawn said, still sad._

_"Shawn. My hero is still wrestling. And I am looking at him right now." Hunter said as he cupped Shawn's face._

_"I love you Hunter." Shawn smiled._

_Hunter kissed Shawn and said, "Me too."_

---Flashback End---

Shawn seemed happier now, but still had that gloomy look in his eyes.

"Shawn…what now? I can tell something is bothering you." Hunter questioned.

"Again, reflecting on the year. And Wrestlemania 24."

"Please, think of something happy." Hunter suggested, his arm around Shawn.

Shawn again closed his eyes.

---Flashback---

_"Are you ready?!" The sound on the screen said as the fans went wild. DX returning again. _

_Shawn and Hunter did their pyro and casual entrance and headed to the ring._

_"Are you ready? No I said, ARE YOU READY?!" Hunter screamed and the fans went nuts, they were happy to see DX again, and Shawn and Hunter were too._

_"Then…for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching at home. Lllllllet's get ready to suck it!" Hunter yelled but looked back at Shawn, to make sure he was still smiling. _

_Hunter handed Shawn the mic, but paused for a second as their hands touched. "And if you're not down with that, we got two words for ya!" Shawn said holing up the mic. The crowd finished the sentence. _

_Shawn and Hunter has they're match against Miz and Morrison, after making fun of them. The match ended, and Shawn had hurt his neck. The referee was going to help him, but Hunter pushed him out of the way and grabbed Shawn's hand to pull him up. Shawn and Hunter locked arms and Shawn leaned against Hunter. The referee then held their hands up._

_DX had ended after their posing._

---Flashback End---

Shawn smiled widely.

"Shawn, now you're all of a sudden happy?" Hunter smiled and looked at his lover.

"Yeah. When DX returned versing Miz and Morrison, we do so much 'gay' stuff and the fans don't even notice. I didn't even notice until I though back on it." Shawn giggled.

"Shawn, I don't like you using the word gay. We are not gay, we are bi. And we _had _wives and kids." Hunter said.

"Okay, okay." Shawn smiled. "Oooh! The ball is going to drop in 10 seconds.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!" Shawn shouted counting out loud.

"Hunter laughed at the hyper Shawn."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Shawn said, smiling and laughing.

"Happy New year Shawn." Hunter smiled back, and that ended with a kiss.

"I love you." Shawn said, breaking their first kiss on the year.

"I love you too." Hunter smiled.

* * *

_Review? (: Thanks._


End file.
